


Turf Wars

by Erikapell



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erikapell/pseuds/Erikapell
Summary: Riverdale High has a fresh new crop of students. Southside students to be exact, the very same students Riverdales finest despise. When Betty Cooper, prominent member of the very dangerous gang "The Southside Serpents" stirs things up at Riverdale the entire base of their town may begin to crumble. Could she be exactly what Jughead and his friends are missing? Is acceptance something this tiny town can handle? Jughead sure as hell hopes so.





	1. Chapter 1

“This is just absolutely ludicrous!” Cheryl Blossom shouted from her seat at the front of the auditorium, her body practically shaking with anger.   
Archie elbowed Jughead and smirked imitating the crazy female redhead. That girl needed to be put on some serious medication and fast, she always seemed to be up in arms about something or another. Of course this time her outrage was slightly warranted, it seemed everyone shared similar feelings regarding the announcement Principal Weatherbee was making.  
“Calm down children please!” He shouted over the murmuring and shouting of the entire Riverdale class.   
Archie dropped his smirk and put on his most serious face “I just don’t see why they have to come here. Is not like any of them go to school anyway.”   
Jughead winced at the judgmental tone of his best friend. Yeah Archie could be fairly insulting but he was also incredibly sheltered so he couldn’t really be blamed. Veronica smacked Archie’s arm frowning at him in disdain “You don’t know them Archie. You can’t group all of them as a whole just because of some bad seeds.”   
The huge highly anticipated announcement weatherbee had been talking about for days was that the south side school had been damaged in a fire and all of the students were going to be attending Riverdale until it was fixed.   
The south side was the most dangerous part of Riverdale. It was for the lower class, the people who couldn’t afford Riverdale High, it was mainly notorious for its very own gang “The Southside Serpents”. Jughead knew first hand what it was like to live on the south side.   
A few years ago his family fell apart. He was left with just his dad. Eventually his father lost his job and they were forced to move to the south side. He had only been there for a few months when Fred Andrews took him in, he loved Jughead like a son and knew how smart the boy was, he wanted him to have a good education and a stable home life. He was forever grateful for the Andrews family, but he still thought about his father all the time, Fred had decided it was best to cut contact until his father could sober up. He hadn’t heard from the man in three years.   
Shaking his head and coming to present day he heard weatherbee introducing their newest classmates.   
“And please show our new students a very warm Riverdale welcome!” Suddenly the doors opened and in came about sixty teenagers all dressed vastly different than what the school was used to. Messy hair, ripped up jeans, dirty combat boots. They were all dressed like Jughead.   
Each of the south side students looked angry, shuffling down the aisle and shooting nasty looks at each Riverdale student who dared make eye contact. One in particular was smirking at Archie’s letterman jacket.   
“Reggie Mantle.” Archie grumbled under his breath, his face set in stone. “He’s captain of the Southside football team, Chuck says they play dirty. I’ve never played them every time we go to play, Chuck gets into some kind of fight.” Veronica moved closer to Archie and he threw an arm over her shoulder.   
Almost like Jughead was in a movie, his eyes were drawn to the very last girl in the group, she was moving lazily, her hands shoved into the little black leather jacket she wore, the snake shaped S displayed proudly on her back, a sure sign she was a part of the infamous Serpents. She was absolutely beautiful though, Jughead couldn’t look away. Her honey blonde hair was hanging low on her back, the messy curls wild and smooth, she wore skin tight blue jeans and black combat boots. Her skin was a gorgeous olive color and her face was makeup free. The most striking thing about her was her piercing green eyes fanned by heavy dark lashes.   
“Betty, I swear to god you walk like a damn turtle.” The long haired boy in front of her was keeping pace with her lazy stroll.   
Her name was Betty. Suddenly her bright green eyes locked on his and she quirked an eyebrow, a curious expression on her face. Jughead swallowed heavily, trying to keep his laid back carefree facade. She was looking at him like she knew him, only breaking eye contact when her long haired friend pulled her by the hand.   
Everyone made way as Betty walked through them all, almost as if she were Noah parting the Red Sea, she was respected, that much was obvious. They all took seats in the available spots in the front of the auditorium. As weatherbee went on about how happy everyone was to have them. Veronica leaned over Archie and whispered in jugheads face   
“That pretty blonde was totally checking you out. She’s definitely gonna be my new best friend, I’m gonna set you two up. It’s like we’re destined to be best friends.” Veronica clapped excitedly   
Kevin nodded from beside him “You can have the blonde but I want the friend. mister Puerto Rican Fabio is all mine.”   
Jughead chucked at his friends antics. All too soon the principal was finishing up and sending them all back to class. As soon as the auditorium doors shut …War begun.  
It was a screaming battle the Southside against Riverdale, teens were at each other’s throats and cheerleaders were pitted against cheerleaders while the football players came nose to nose. Suddenly a loud whistle rang out and all the Southside students ceased fighting, causing the Riverdale students to stare in confusion as their opponents backed away. The gorgeous blonde who had caught his eyes earlier was now making her way through the crowd and standing in front of her classmates.  
Cheryl blossom must have sensed the shift in power and moved to stand directly across Betty.   
“I don’t know who you think you are, coming to our school and thinking you can get away with whatever you want, but that won’t fly here. This is my school. You may have been important in whatever trash can you ruffians called a school, but things are different here. You’re under my roof.” The riverdale side cheered obnoxiously causing Cheryl to smirk cockily at the girl in front of her.   
Betty just smiled lazily and seemed to be waiting for everyone to finish   
“We don’t want to fight, none of us want to be here, but we are. And we’re staying. So either you accept that and go about your own business or you cause trouble with my people. The choice is yours. I said we don’t want to fight but I never said we wouldn’t. You threaten us or do anything stupid and you’ll regret it. I’m not afraid of you Red, and I never will be.” With that she turned around, her classmates following, leaving a very quiet Riverdale student body and Cheryl blossom with her jaw on the floor.   
Kevin was practically bouncing with excitement as Veronica leaned over and whispered “that was so badass!”   
Betty made her way past their little group and once again made eye contact with jughead, this time she shot him half of a smile, the indent of a dimple rising to the surface. Jughead swallowed heavily and Archie slapped a hand to his shoulder, smirking   
“You’re in for it now buddy.”   
Jughead watched the back of her blonde head walk away and sighed. He most definitely was.


	2. 2

Jughead couldn’t even eat, staring absently at the cold pizza on his lunch tray. He couldn’t keep his mind on anything except those sharp green eyes and all of that long blonde hair, there was something in her eyes that seemed to pull her to him, and what was with the look she had given him? Did she know him? Had they met before?  
He was snapped out of his daze when a plastic tray was slammed on the table across from him, Kevin slid in beside him, handing Jughead his chips. “I’m on a diet” the flamboyant teen mumbled over a mouth full of salad.  
Veronica pulled out her phone and dropped to the bench next to Archie. “Okay so here’s the news.” She cleared her throat preparing to tell her uninterested friends the gossip. Well minus Kevin who was leaning forward his fingers drumming in anticipation.  
“The blonde named Betty, she’s kind of a big deal.” Jughead instantly perked up at the sound of her name, something Veronica noticed and smirked wickedly “oh so now you’re interested?” She joked. Jughead rolled his eyes and glanced away, still listening intently. Veronica continued  
“So, she’s the only girl the Southside Serpents allow in the gang, she’s actually a pretty prominent member, her friend, long hair and piercing eyes? His name is Joaquin. He’s in the Serpents too. Pretty much what I’ve gathered is they’re both pretty dangerous. Betty Cooper being the most dangerous, she takes care of the kids in her school, that’s why they all respect her so much.”  
Suddenly the courtyard went dead silent and the topic of conversation was currently standing before the picnic tables, scanning the area and looking for an empty table. Her blonde hair swinging around as she turned to talk to Reggie Mantle. He nodded and threw an arm around her shoulder which she nudged off with a lopsided smile.  
“Oh god” he heard Kevin whisper from beside him. The entire table stiffened.  
Reggie, Joaquin and Betty were all making their way to the abandoned table beside theirs. This set the whole Southside in motion, everyone playing a game of follow the leader and searching for an empty table.  
Betty was sitting at the table directly beside Jughead and he could almost smell her sugary sweet perfume, something he was not expecting. Was that.. strawberries?  
“So what’s the verdict?” He heard Reggie ask  
The blonde grinned bringing her burger to her mouth “We’ll see.” She giggled before taking a huge bite of her burger, ketchup landing on her chin.  
Jughead, Archie, Veronica and Kevin all seemed to be mesmerized by the scene in front of them, this behavior was most definitely not what they expected from the young gang members, it wasn’t threatening, it wasn’t scary or bitter, it was… goofy and …childish?  
Joaquin rolled his eyes leaning over the table and wiping his best friends chin with a napkin.“Ya know Betty? I’m pretty sure you’re the reason I’m gay.”  
She just crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, turning to look directly into Jugheads eyes again. This time she spoke. At first he didn’t hear her, only saw her lips moving. She raised a brow and smiled  
“Well?” He finally heard.  
The bulky dark haired boy named Reggie was chuckling “maybe he’s deaf?”  
Jughead shook his head “I’m not deaf, I wasn’t paying attention, sorry what was the question?”  
Veronica laughed as well “she asked how the pizza was jug” she leaned over, grabbing Betty’s hand “I’m Veronica. Veronica Lodge, it’s great to meet you.”  
Kevin jumped in as well “I’m Kevin, designated GAY, best friend”. He fluttered his eyes to Joaquin who was grinning shyly.  
Betty laughed, shaking his hand “I’ve already got one of those, but it’s great to meet you guys. This is Joaquin and that’s..”  
“Reggie. Reggie Mantle. I know who you are” Reggie cut her off, his eyes trained on Archie.  
Archie narrowed his eyes “I know who you are too. Mantle the menace, constantly causing fights on the field.”  
Reggie put his hands up and raised a brow  
“Me? Oh no buddy, you’ve got the wrong guy, you might wanna talk to your captain Clayton. I don’t believe in using force on the field unless it’s for the sport.” He shrugged lazily as Archie snorted “Yeah right.” Reggie threw a handful of fries off of Betty’s tray into his mouth. “Think what you want dude, I’ve got no reason to hate on any of you, none of us do.”  
Betty leaned closer to Jughead “You never answered my question, hows the pizza?” She smiled softly at him, her long blonde hair brushing his arm  
He couldn’t help the grin that broke out on his face “It’s pretty horrible” he whispered  
She laughed out loud, a musical sound that seemed to be contagious for both tables. “Well I think the burgers pretty good!”  
Kevin snorted “these are nothing! You should try pops. His burgers are the best.”  
A brief flicker of sadness flashed in her eyes and Joaquin placed a hand to her knee, she covered it up quickly with an uncomfortable laugh  
“Oh we’re not allowed there, I’m pretty sure we wouldn’t be very welcome.”  
Reggie nodded “doesn’t matter though, greasy Steve makes the best burgers in the Southside, his barbecues are the shit.” The muscular boy, reached over and grabbed the soda off of Veronica’s tray taking a sip.  
Jughead shook his head “I’ll bring you a burger tomorrow for lunch.” He whispered by Betty’s ear  
Her eyes lit up and she smiled “Really? You don’t have to!”  
He shrugged and smiled shyly  
“I know.”  
Suddenly Betty’s spine stiffened and Reggie dropped his handful of chips. Joaquin rolled his neck as the familiar voice of Chuck Clayton came into ear shot, followed closely by the shrill laugh of Cheryl Blossom. Their tiny group had built as some Southside students came to stand by Betty and Reggie.  
Betty stood from the table, straightening her jacket as Reggie growled lowly  
“Let the games begin”


	3. 3

"Well if it isn’t Southside trash. It’s good to see some things never change, you losers are still just as pathetic as you were last year.” Chuck Clayton smiled smugly, coming to stand directly in front of Betty and Reggie, his arm draped over Cheryl Blossom.  
Reggie snorted “pathetic? Please. talk to me when your football team wins a game. Or how about plays a game? It seems to me you spend more time on the bench than on the field. Having some trouble…performing?” Reggie grinned at the quickly reddening dark skinned boy.  
“You think your team is any better? You’re charity cases. The only reason you win games at all is because the refs feel like they have to give it to you, you’re nothing.” Chuck bit out.  
“Charity case?” Joaquin finally made his presence known, pushing past Reggie and Betty. “You better watch your mouth rich boy, shit like that is what gets you in trouble.” There were murmurs of agreement from the Southside students. Betty placed a hand on Joaquin’s shoulder and moved forward, effectively silencing her classmates  
“We don’t want to have problems with you, any of you. Like I said earlier, you do your thing and we’ll do ours. We don’t have to like each other but we do have to tolerate each other, I’m sure we can be adults about this.” Betty turned to walk away when Cheryl opened her mouth.  
“Wow looks like the head bitch is all bark and no bite. What’s the matter Betty, didn’t your mommy teach you manners, it’s not nice to walk away in the middle of a conversation.” Cheryl was laughing as her friends all giggled obnoxiously behind her.  
Looking back Jughead should have done something when he saw the switch in her eyes, the way her hands balled up into fists, her back instantly stiffening, but by the time he realized it Betty Cooper had Cheryl Blossom pinned against the brick wall by the picnic tables, her fingers wrapped around the redheads throat, her face dangerously close, he was certain Cheryl could see her breath  
“You keep my family out of your mouth, better yet keep my name out of your mouth. You’re nothing but a spoiled, insecure waste of space, I didn’t want it to be like this, I gave you a chance. I gave you two fucking chances, but that’s done. You wanted war? Well you got it. Welcome to battle red.”  
There were tears falling from Cheryl’s eyes as everyone gasped and looked on in terror, not one of her friends coming to her defense. Reggie dropped a hand to Betty’s shoulder and she released the red headed cheerleader, taking a deep breathe and stepping back as Cheryl tried to catch her breathe.  
Betty’s eyes scanned the area frantically as they landed on Jughead, her eyes instantly softened and he nodded slowly, he wanted her to know it was okay, to know that he understood why she did what she did. He wasn’t scared of her. She nodded slightly back as Reggie gently led her away from the crowd that had gathered.  
Joaquin moved to Cheryl who was now being held up by Chuck, “you can tell whoever you want about this, but I’ve got about sixty witnesses who saw absolutely nothing. Watch your back.” With that he walked off to join his friends. Moving past Jughead, Veronica , Kevin and Archie, he nudged his head “You coming?”  
They all looked at him wide eyed before quickly grabbing their things and following the long haired boy. Joaquin led them to a dirty, busted pick up truck parked in the Riverdale parking lot, Betty was sitting in the back of it while Reggie was leaning against it, talking in low whispers, both the teens spotted the group coming towards them and stopped speaking.  
Betty spoke first “I’m sorry. About your friend? I lost my temper.”  
Veronica snorted, climbing into the bed of the truck to sit beside Betty. “Friend? Oh no way. Cheryl got what was coming to her, she’s the biggest bitch in Riverdale, what you did back their was awesome.” She threw an arm over her new friends shoulder and squeezed.  
“Yeah” Kevin said from his place beside Joaquin “did you see her face? It was like” Kevin imitated her bugged eye expression causing all the teens to laugh.  
Archie looked to Reggie “listen dude. I didn’t know Chuck was such a dick. I’m sorry for misjudging you. I’ve seen you play and you’re good, real good, I was wondering if you wanted to toss around the ball sometime?” Archie rubbed the back of his neck.Reggie smacked a hand to his shoulder “totally bro, but I want Jughead on my team, kids got biceps for days.”  
Jughead rolled his eyes as Betty hopped down from the truck and grabbed Jugheads hand, leading him away from the group.  
“I didn’t really want your first impression of me to be like that, I didn’t want you to see my crazy.” She looked so sad it physically hurt Jugheads heart, he grabbed her by the chin and smiled reassuringly  
“Hey. We’re all crazy.”  
She smiled softly before continuing“I don’t know you, I don’t know anything about you, but I feel something. I’ve never felt it before. Ever.”  
Jughead nodded slowly, he knew exactly what she was talking about, he felt the same way “Well we might wanna start by introducing ourselves.” Jughead smirked.  
Betty laughed, sticking her hand out  
“Good plan, I’m Betty Cooper, it’s nice to meet you.”  
Jughead laughed taking her oil stained hand  
“Jughead jones, likewise.”  
Suddenly Betty was pulling her hand away, her eyes wide and shocked  
“Jones? Like F.P jones?”  
Jughead nodded slowly, a confused expression on his face  
“yeah.. F.P is my dad.”


	4. 4

Betty bit down on the inside of her cheek, her eyes darting from the beanie wearing boy in front of her, she was plotting her escape, a look Jughead knew all to well.   
“Betty? What’s the matter? You know my dad?” Jughead dropped his head, his eyes scanning hers for some kind of answer, an explanation as to why she suddenly looked trapped, almost…guilty.   
“Little Juggie jones.” She whispered the nickname he hadn’t heard in years, her eyes wide “I’ve…I’ve gotta go. It’s getting late, I’ve got .. umm I just have to go.” With that she turned on her heel and moved to sprint away. Jughead was quicker though and captured her wrist before she could get far, spinning her around to face him.  
“You know me. And I.. I know you too?” It wasn’t really a question more of a statement but there was something in Betty’s eyes that seemed so strangely familiar, he had to know.   
Betty swallowed thickly, her eyes finally landing on his  
“Yeah.. Jughead. I know you. You probably don’t remember me. We were so young, we couldn’t have even been five.” She looked up at him with a tiny smile, clearly the memories were fond for her and it just made Jughead all the more angry that he couldn’t remember. How could he forget those eyes?   
Suddenly she shifted again, pulling her wrist from his hands “I shouldn’t even be talking to you, your dads gonna have my ass if he finds out, he’s worked so hard to keep you out of Serpent business. It’s best if we pretend "this”“ she gestured between the two "never happened.”   
She turned again but once again he was quicker, he moved to stand directly in front of her   
“Woah. Slow down. What are you talking about? Since when does my dad decide who I can and can’t talk to? Maybe you’ve noticed but he’s not really much of a dad.”  
Betty stiffened, her eyes narrowing “Everything F.P did he did for you. For you and your family. I know it doesn’t feel like it but don’t think he wanted to leave you. Don’t listen to anyone who tells you different.” Her eyes softened and she grabbed his hand again “I’m not saying he’s father of the year, but he loves you. He talks about you all the time, always asks if any of us have seen you at games or if you hang around the basketball courts.” She smiled softly.   
Jughead took a deep breathe, closing his eyes to process. His father still thought about him? Asked about him? Why did Fred tell him his father had never wanted him? It didn’t make sense. He felt Betty pulling away slowly but he stopped her by interlacing their fingers.  
“I don’t want you to go.” He started. Betty’s eyes looking sad as she went to explain, he cut her off and continued “I don’t want you to go” he repeated “I know who you are and what you do, You’re a Serpent, obviously a pretty influential one considering how everyone pretty much follows you like you’re the leader in a game of simon says.”   
Betty smiled softly , rolling her eyes   
“But it doesn’t matter to me, we have a past, even if I can’t remember it, I want to learn. I want to know about you. All about you. You know my dad, you know part of my story, tell me part of yours.” Jughead cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his.   
Betty looked up at him and leaned into his hand, her eyes fluttering, “okay” she whispered. “Okay.” She led Jughead to the curb of the parking lot and sat down, Jughead following her lead. He squeezed her fingers and she took a deep breathe before beginning   
“My name is Betty Cooper and I was never wanted…”


	5. 5

“I was.. I am..I’m not wanted.” Betty continued, looking away as Jughead grabbed her hand, if there was one thing Betty prided herself on it was her ability to stay strong  
“never let them see you cry little bug.” Her fill in father had told her when she showed up on his doorstep at just five years old.   
She took a deep breathe and continued, ready to tell her story to the mysterious boy in front of her “My parents, they tried ya know. Maybe you’ve heard of them Alice and Hal Cooper? They run the newspaper in town, they’ve got a daughter, she’s a couple years older than us. Heard she goes to some really expensive college in New York. Well she’s my sister, I like to tell people I get my brains from her” she smiled weakly.   
Jughead knew Polly Cooper, everyone knew the Coopers. Polly was prom queen, cheer captain and valedictorian. The Coopers were something out of a better homes and Gardens magazine, he had never heard of Betty Cooper though. He could only assume she didn’t live there, hadn’t for a while.   
Betty continued “anyway, Alice and Hal they took care of me for a few years, I guess I was an easy baby but ultimately, they never wanted another daughter, they were fine with just Polly and when I came I was not a happy accident. I was a mistake. When I turned three they had decided they were through with me, they couldn’t focus on two children when Polly was already a prodigy, so they abandoned me, locked me away in my room, kept me from the town. By the time I was five I was already so neglected I had no choice but to run away. So I did.” Suddenly Betty was staring directly into Jugheads eyes and she smiled gently.   
“I was five years old, I packed my toothbrush, my pajamas and an old rock I found in the backyard and I ran away. I could hardly talk, wasn’t the best walker either, but I ran. I ran all the way too…well” Betty took a deep breathe and smiled “I ran to your house Jughead. You lived in such a nice house, I saw you playing in the front yard, you looked my age so I was just going to say hi, ask if I could play, but.. you’re dad he was waiting by the door, he saw me, all alone and dirty. He scooped me up.”  
Jughead closed his eyes, he wanted to remember. He wished he could remember. A little blonde girl with dirty pigtails, cradled in his fathers work torn hands. He could picture it, but it was vague.   
“I heard your parents arguing. You let me play with your crayons, but I still heard them, your mom knew me, said she saw me being mistreated by my mother, she saved my life. She said she would never send me back with that woman. She was so sweet, cleaned me up, first person to ever brush my hair.” Betty had a dazed smile on her face, while Jugheads heart ached for the woman who had left him.   
“Well, anyway you’re parents knew about a family who took in homeless children, an unregistered foster family, they didn’t ask questions. I can still remember your dad driving me to the Southside, he was trying to get me to talk but it had been so long, I couldn’t remember how. When he dropped me off with the family he said "you’re safe here now sunshine.”   
Jughead smiled at her, sunshine was something Jughead had been comparing her to since he met her. Maybe he and his father had more in common than he wanted to believe.   
“So that’s where I ended up, it was Joaquin’s family, they took me in, they loved me, and when I turned 11 I started working for the Serpents, your dad was already in charge at this point and he remembered me, said I was the only girl. Called me the exception.” Betty looked up at Jughead and placed a hand to the side of his face with sad eyes “I know you hate him, but he saved my life, he is the closest thing to a father I’ve ever had. He looks out for me. I think maybe if you gave him a chance you could see the kind of guy he actually is and not the picture this town paints of him.”   
She straightened her shoulders and stretched “Okay, I think that’s enough storytelling for one day. We really oughta get home, it’s pretty late.”   
Jughead reached for her arm again “wait! But here’s so much more I want to know.”   
Betty giggled at his excitement, she knew the boy was perpetually known for being moody and disinterested, so to see him this animated about something? It was amusing.  
“there’s always tommorow.” She smiled reaching for his hand.  
Jughead sighed and laced their fingers together“Great, I hope you know I won’t be sleeping all night.”   
Betty laughed   
“Dream of me lover boy.”   
With that she ran over to Joaquin and Reggie throwing a wave over her shoulder as she walked away. Jughead was left standing alone before his friends joined him.   
“What was that all about?” Veronica asked   
Jughead just shook his head   
“I am really in it, this time"


	6. 6

“Where are we going?” Kevin moaned, picking up his feet as Veronica dragged her friends through the muddy, grass less trailer park.  
Archie was smirking at the dark haired girl who’s face was set in a stern line of determination “Ronnie, you’ve got to slow down, this is more exercise than Kevin can handle.” He elbowed Jughead expecting him to laugh along, but one glance at his best friends face showed he was not in the right state of mind for jokes. “Hey buddy? You okay jug?”   
Jughead knew this place all too well, the tin can trailer homes, the broken basketball hoop all of the kids called a court, even the busted up RV the Serpents used for “special deals.” This was once his home, he knew the man who ran this place. That man was his father and the thought of seeing him again after all these years, it made him sick to his stomach.   
Veronica finally broke the silence “Betty lives here, she’s our friend now and I thought it would be nice to pay her a visit, let her know we accept her and all of her friends, no matter where they come from.” She played with her pearls as she stepped over a tree branch with her Louis Vuitton’s. yeah this was not gonna go over well. Jughead looked over to see the way Archie nervously tugged on his letterman jacket, he seemed to be thinking the same thing, the rumors were always spreading about how the south side hated all of Riverdale, wanted them all gone.   
Neither of the boys had the heart to tell Veronica any of this, so they quietly bit back their fears.   
“Aha!” Veronica stated, pointing to a group of men all in “serpent” tagged leather jackets “we can just ask them where Betty is.” She moved to go ask as Kevin followed blindly. Jughead and Archie both pulled the pair back quickly“Why don’t we wait? I’m sure there’s someone less…” Archie started   
“Lethal” Jughead filled in   
“Yes, lethal. I’m sure there’s someone less lethal we can ask.”   
Veronica tsked, “don’t be ridiculous archiekins, they’re just people.” She pulled her arm out of his grasp and made her way over to the gaggle of bikers, gently tapping one on the shoulder. Almost instantly the entire group turned around, Kevin flew backwards and into Jugheads arms. Jughead looked down at the flamboyant blankly and released him, shaking his head.  
“Hi! I’m Veronica Lodge and these are my friends, we’re looking for another one of our friends her name is Betty Cooper. I was wondering if you knew where I could find her?” Veronica asked in her positively, perfectly mannered way.   
The three boys prepared for the worst, as the men exchanged glances, when suddenly the tallest one spoke   
“Sure sweetheart, Betty is probably hanging out by the big blue trailer, you can’t miss it, yellow mailbox right out front. If she’s not there, she might be over with F.P at the bar, try the trailer first.” The terrifying looking men all smiled and went back to their conversation as Veronica thanked them cordially.   
Jughead and Archie just stared slack jawed at the scene that had just taken place, that had not been what they were expecting. As Kevin shuffled them along, the men all turned to Jughead stopping him in his tracks.  
“It’s the splitting image ya know. It’s damn crazy to see what he would have looked like at this age, now he’s just an old bastard.” The man with the long white beard laughed, ruffling Jugheads hair and smiling.   
“Even the fashion sense! Seems like you all have a passion for flannels.” A tall African man laughed causing the whole group to laugh.   
They were all smiling kindly at Jughead as he nodded confused and began walking off to meet his friends. What was that about?   
Finally the blue trailer came into view and sure enough Betty was there ,surrounded by young men all dressed in Serpent gear. She was in the center of them all, wearing tight black pants and a dark green sports bra, she looked like absolute sin and Jughead felt his mouth go dry. Archie elbowed him from his right and when Jughead glanced over he was wiggling his brows.   
His temporary stupor was cut short though, when a man who had about five feet on Betty stepped closer to her, his hands drawn up in fists. What the fuck? Was he about to hit Betty?   
“Joaquin told me about this, it’s a kind of training, it’s like fight club, apparently Betty is the best.” Kevin whispered to Jughead, As soon as the words came out Kevin’s mouth, Betty delivered a swift kick and a punch to her opponent sending him directly to the floor, the entire group of men broke out into cheers and a tall dark haired man came out of the huddle of bikers, grabbing Betty’s arm and lifting it into the air   
“We have our winner!” He shouted, turning around and smiling broadly. Oh shit.   
It was Jugheads father, standing before him and holding the one thing that had been on his mind all week. Talk about coincidence.   
All too quickly, Betty’s eyes connected with Jughead and a grin appeared on her face, she reached up and grabbed F.P down to her level, whispering in his ear. The older man immediately snapped his head up and zoomed in on Jughead. His eyes going wide as he dropped Betty’s arm, almost in slow motion the Man made his way to Jughead.   
“Son” he whispered, his voice in complete awe.   
“Hey dad.”


	7. 7

Jughead stared at the familiar looking older man for what felt like hours. It was insane to see the man he had grown up with, the man he had taken his first steps with, the man who had singlehandedly destroyed his family, standing in front of him staring at Jughead in complete aw and adoration, Jughead assumed this was totally out of character for the usually stoic gang leader considering how everyone had gone silent.   
“You look..” F.P started, clearing his throat “you look good boy. Healthy, strong.” He finished lamely, his hand going to rub at the back of his neck awkwardly. Jughead couldn’t answer, couldn’t do anything but stare, he wanted to hate him, wanted to scream at him for abandoning him, abandoning his family. He just stared.   
Finally Archie broke the silence “Good to see you Mr.Jones, the beard looks good on you.”   
F.P finally looked up at the redheaded boy, tearing his eyes from his son and moving to clap a hand to Archie’s shoulder   
“Ahh little Andrews, you look good too. I See you’re not as scrawny you were when you were a kid, good too see you coming into yourself.” He raised a cocky brow before turning back to the huddle of gang members and addressing the group.   
“Alright then, looks like little Betty Cooper kicked Tucks ass again, drinks on him.” The cheers that followed were so loud Veronica had to put her hands to her ears as they all jostled Betty and Ruffled her hair.   
“Thanks sunshine!”   
Betty turned to her new friends after waving her hand flippantly at the older men“What are you guys doing here?” She asked softly, grabbing the water bottle from F.P   
Veronica reached out for Betty, gently pulling a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbing at Betty’s sweaty face   
“Sweat clogs the pores love” she explained as Betty laughed and rolled her eyes, leaning forward giving the raven haired girl better access “and we just came to visit! We wanted to show you that we are totally cool with you living on the southside.” She exclaimed, smiling brightly as she pulled her hand away and admired her handiwork.   
“Oh yeah? All of you?” Reggie came out of nowhere, cockily walking over and casting his eyes to Archie.   
Archie nodded, “Yeah dude all of us, I’ve got no problem with where you’re from. Doesn’t make a difference to me.”   
Betty’s eyes found Jughead as Reggie and Archie settled their differences in a show of masculinity that just made them look absolutely ridiculous.   
“Jughead?” She asked him, he quickly snapped his eyes away from his father who was squirming under his sons gaze.  
“Sorry. Yeah, we uh came to visit.” He shrugged as Betty made her way over to him, resting a hand on his arm and leaning up to whisper in his ear.   
“You don’t have to talk to him now. It’s just as weird for him as it is for you. You don’t have to have that heavy conversation now but.. eventually.”   
Jughead nodded slowly, mumbling “Eventually.” As he draped an arm over Betty’s shoulder, smirking as he saw his fathers eyes go wide and glance between him and Betty. He couldn’t help the pride he felt. That’s right, this beautiful girl wanted him around, wanted him to be close. No matter what happened he was a still a little boy desperately seeking his fathers approval.   
The moment was quickly broken as Joaquin came running from the gates, his breathe short and his hands shaking   
“They’re back boss. They’re back and they’ve got friends.”   
Jughead watched as Betty ripped herself out of Jugheads arms, grabbed her leather jacket from the ground and started barking into her cell phone, F.P was swearing up a storm as he ordered women and children into their homes and called for his gang, Reggie was quick to assess the situation and grabbed Archie by his Letterman Jacket   
“You gotta hide dudes, if they catch you here…” he trailed off.  
“My place.” Betty said, suddenly appearing by his side “its closest, it’s the white one right over there. Go fast and stay inside, no matter what you hear or see. Stay inside. These people… they don’t like your kind. You think the Serpents are bad? You haven’t seen anything.” With that she grabbed Joaquin’s hand and dragged him away with her through the bars doors.   
“Come on.” Reggie said showing them the way as they followed hastily, Jughead staring after Betty. “What’s going on?” He asked sharply.  
“I’ll explain later.” Reggie growled, practically throwing them into the little house, as soon as he saw they were safe, he nodded gravely and let the door close.   
Right before the door closed the four teens heard the terrifying rumble of what sounded like A hundred motorcycles. What had They gotten themselves into. What had Betty gotten herself into?


	8. 8

Betty popped her knuckles, her teeth digging into her bottom lip. She had to stay strong, she couldn’t let trivial things like boys shake her focus. But still.. her mind traveled to the dark haired boy she had just left standing by the trailers, was he okay? Had they made it to a safe place fast enough? What would he think of her now? She was dangerous, everything about her life was a gamble, was that something he was willing to play?  
She straightened when Reggie came sauntering over to her, his game face on as he nodded quickly to Betty, she let out a breathe she hadn’t even realized she was holding, she could always count on Reggie, he was quick on his feet and he had never let her down. She knew her friends were safe for now.  
“You’re not welcome here, it’s time to take your leave.” F.P stated icily, his arms crossed as he stood before the dirty group of bikers.  
“Where’s the hospitality? The love?” The toothless man who seemed to be in charge leered, his eyes lingering on Betty before he turned back to the older man.  
“Leave now.” Joaquin’s uncle stepped forward his 6'7 burly demeanor was enough to make even the scariest of men shiver.  
In an instant it had escalated, one of the opposing gangs men had grabbed one of the Southsides woman and chaos ensued. Gunshots filled the air and screams and curses were all you could hear. Betty was being gripped by a particularly nasty looking, skinny, dirty man. She was swinging but she couldn’t breathe, the boy had a tight grip around her throat, she clawed desperately her foot coming down to stomp on the boys foot, he yelped and released her for a millisecond and that was all it took, she turned around to swing when suddenly the boy was down on the floor before her.  
Jughead was standing over him, his fist extended and his eyes frantic, searching her for any damage. “You okay?” He asked quickly  
“You shouldn’t be here!” She yelled over the obnoxious volume of her gang members “it’s not safe” she turned quickly, clocking the girl who was gripping at her hair in the face, sending her flying.  
“Betty, behind you!” Joaquin called from his vantage point on one of the trailers roofs, turning she saw a grown man running towards her with a baseball bat, she sidestepped him quickly and ripped the bat from his hands, ramming it into his knees and wincing as he screamed gutterly.  
“ENOUGH!”  
The booming voice came from behind the group and everyone turned to see F.P holding up the same toothless man by his shirt  
“You wanted a turf war, you have one. But this is not how the serpents settle our problems. I’ll meet your leader tommorow night at Hannigans. I’ll bring a few of my snakes but I will not put my whole family in danger.” His eyes lingered on Jugheads for a second too long.  
The gang dispersed mumbling curses as the opposing gang mounted their bikes. Betty spit at a particularly angry looking man and he reared back before his friend shoved him forward.  
Reggie came over, Archie slung over his shoulder, nursing a nasty black eye and a limp. “We should get this guy a jacket, he’s pretty much an honorary serpent. I’m gonna take him back to his girl, she’s probably biting all her fake nails off” he grinned.  
Jughead turned to look at Betty but she was avoiding his gaze, her eyes angry and ashamed.  
“Bets, I..”  
“How could you be so stupid?!” She screamed, whipping around to face him, his eyes going wide as he stared at her “this isn’t your fight, you can’t just come out here and put yourself in danger like that. You can’t do that!” Her eyes were watery and jughead saw the smallest hint of vulnerability, something he was certain she worked very hard to hide from everyone.  
“I’m okay Betty.. it’s okay.” He whispered, his hands coming out to grip her leather jacket and pull her closer, she let out the tiniest whimper and threw herself into his arms, letting go as he rubbed her back gently  
“You’re okay. We’re okay. I’ve got you.” She cried for a few minutes before straightening herself out and pushing her long blonde hair out of her face  
“ I didn’t want you to see me like that. I didn’t want you to see me go….dark.” She looked up at him, the tiny cut underneath his eye was bleeding so she reached up and wiped it away. her own bruises slowly forming.  
“I don’t care how “dark” you are, I like you. Nothing you do is going to make me stop liking you.“ He said, smiling softly, as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face.  
She sighed “Everyone leaves Jughead.”  
He shook his head, grabbing her hand leading her to the trailer where his friend and hers were  
“Not this time” he whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

She wasn’t attractive, not in the conventional sense, A mess of wild blonde curls and dirty tan skin covered in cuts in bruises. Betty Cooper was fairly certain Victoria’s Secret wouldn’t be calling her with a modeling contract any time soon. Apparently Veronica wasn’t looking in the same mirror as Betty.

“Ugh girl, I would give anything to have your body. I mean you have abs, that’s ridiculous. You’re literally every teenage boys wet dream.” Veronica admired Betty’s body once more before turning back to the perfectly cleaned mirror in bettys trailer and applying her lipstick. Veronica and Kevin had spent the night last night, too terrified to leave Betty alone even though she had assured her new raven haired friend and the eccentric boy that she was perfectly safe in her own home. Archie and Jughead were at Reggie’s and Betty could practically hear the video games from a few trailers over. 

“Are you kidding me? You belong in some magazine in Paris, I’ve never seen anyone as pretty as you.” Betty whispered, last night had been the most fun she had ever had, girl talk wasn’t a luxury she had ever enjoyed, there were no female Serpents and all of the other girls on the Southside were terrified of her, it was better that way, she had a reputation to uphold.

Veronica smiled   
“Actually Daddy had me in a few magazines in Milan last summer.” She gently bragged, Betty’s eyes going wide “i modeled some ball gowns and got to keep a whole bunch. They’ll come in handy for homecoming, you look just about my size.”

Betty swallowed thickly, the sentiment so heartfelt and nonchalant it nearly broke Betty’s heart.   
“That’s nice of you Ronnie but I highly doubt I’ll be going to homecoming, I’m not really the type of girl boys ask out to dances.” She snorted dryly, slipping her arms into the comfort of her leather jacket. 

Veronica moved close to Betty, her perfectly manicured hands gripping Betty’s oil stained nails and rough palms.   
“You really don’t know how beautiful you are?” She questioned, smiling when the scarlet blush crossed The beautiful blondes defined cheekbones “besides everyone knows Jughead is going to ask you, he’s head over heels for you.”

Betty pulled away and went to work tying her hair into a perfectly braid, Strands falling on her cheeks  
“He doesn’t like me like that” she mumbled “Jughead... I’m not good for him, I’m everything he left. I’m just.. I’m helping him with his dad, it’s nothing. He doesn’t like me like that.”

“Delusional and beautiful, a deadly combination.” Betty and veronica whipped around to see Kevin leaning against the frame of the kitchen, his hands buried in a box of Cheerios and his eyes sleepy “Jughead thinks you’re the moon and the stars, he’d do anything for you, I know that and everyone else does, you seem to be the only one who doesn’t.” Kevin dropped down on the couch, his normally perfect hair was messy and dangling in his eyes as he tugged Betty into his side “ I hardly know you and I already love you to pieces, Veronica loves you, Fp loves you, you have to start believing that you can be loved my little serpent princess.” 

Tears welled in the corner of the young gang members eyes, stomach twisting with something unfamiliar. No one had ever told her they loved her, she knew Fp and Joaquin and Reggie cared about her but no one had ever said the words. When Veronica sat beside her and wrapped an arm around her free side Betty’s tears flew freely down her cheeks. It was so strange to be so comfortable, to be able to let her guard down, to cry. 

“Woah! What the hell? Are you guys watching the notebook or something?” Reggie slid through the front door, his body tense as he noticed all three of the teens on the couch in tears. Archie came in afterwords making an instant beeline for his girlfriend, ready to comfort her. Joaquin looked nervously at Kevin and Jughead came last, his eyes went wide and his feet carried him over to the couch before he could even process what was happening, betty giggled as Jughead shoved Kevin gently, squeezing into the space beside Betty. 

“You Okay?” He whispered, the beanie wearing boys arms went around Betty’s shoulders, He was scanning her for injuries and there was panic in his eyes. 

“I’m okay.” Betty smiled, genuinely touched by his concern, her palm laying flat in his cheek, she couldn’t help the tick in her heart when Jugheads eyes involuntarily closed at her touch “and no reggie, were not watching the notebook, if I wanted to cry I would watch something like.... like...” 

“Secret Garden.” Jughead filled in, it was an obscure choice but he was right that movie did make her cry. He always seemed to know exactly what to say when she was speechless.

She grinned   
“Yeah, secret garden.” 

Reggie sighed grabbing an apple from bettys fridge   
“Whatever nerds.” He ruffled Betty’s hair affectionately as he sprawled out on the love seat “so what’s got you all worked up?” Reggie was all talk, but Betty couple see through him, there was nothing but worry and concern in her “older brothers” eyes.

Kevin reached out to stroke Joaquin’s hair, his fingers working on a French braid   
“Nothing really, just how betty has to..” 

Veronica cut him off quickly, shooting him a glare. Girl talk is girl talk, you don’t tell the boys 

“... promise me she’ll go to homecoming with me!” Veronica grinned at Betty as the blonde rolled her eyes 

“... I’m not going to third wheel on your Romantic date. Reggie’s probably gonna hook up with some Pembrooke prep ice queen so I can’t count on him to be my ride and I don’t know how all the parents taking pictures of their kids in front of the school would react to me rolling up on my bike.” Betty giggled. Jughead cleared his throat. 

“I’ve got a truck.” He offered.

Betty looked up blankly  
“I... I know Jug? I just looked under the hood like three days ago” confused, Betty gently squeezed his shoulder 

Jughead shook his head standing up abruptly   
“That’s not what I mean, I... I mean... I have a truck and... and you have a motorcycle..” he stuttered. Jughead vaguely heard Archie laugh and Veronica smack the back of his head.

Betty looked up at him with amused bright green eyes   
“Do you... are you asking to borrow my bike jug? I could teach you if your interested.. it’s really not that....” 

“Will you go to homecoming dance with me? It’s not really my thing and you have to get dressed up, I’ll be in a suit that probably belongs to Archies dad and it’ll for sure look awful, but I bet you’d look really nice in a dress, you don’t even have to wear a dress! You can wear your leather jacket and I like your jeans! I mean I have truck!” Jughead rambled, scratching the back of his neck.

Betty stared up in awe before a slow but certain smile graced her lips.   
“Sure Juggie, ill go with you.” 

The entire trailer erupted in cheers as the two teens blushed rose petal pink . 

“Now that that incredibly awkward moments over what do you say we go get some damn breakfast, those Cheetos just aren’t doing it for me.” Reggie groaned, everyone agreed 

“You guys go ahead, there’s.... there’s someone I need to talk too.” Jughead glanced at Betty, her eyes softening as she let herself be tugged out by Kevin, mouthing a silent 

“Good luck.” 

Oh yeah he was gonna need it.


	10. Chapter 10

He knows this place, knows every dent in the wall, every sound the floor makes, his memories are buried deep in the walls next to broken beer bottles and cigarette butts. This was his home, the place he’d been forced to move into, it was a safe space for him to do his homework, to draw on the walls and watch cartoons. He had loved his family, loved his baby sister and his mom and dad. But it had all been taken from him, stolen and kept locked away by some invisible divide between the north and south. Ripped apart by addiction and cruelty. 

With a shaky knuckles Jughead lifted his hand to knock on the door, before he had a chance the metal swung open revealing a smiling Fp Jones.   
Jughead stumbled back surprised 

“You think I don’t know what those heavy footsteps sound like? You’ve been clunking around since you learned to walk kid. I’d hear you anywhere.” He stepped aside “ya wanna come in or are we gonna do this outside?” His father was genuinely asking, his foot hovering in the doorway. This was Jugheads call, Jugheads choice for the first time. 

“I’ll... I’ll come inside..” he coughed, his stomach dropping when he saw what was inside. Nothing had changed, the same ripped up thrift store couch right in the center of the room, peeling wallpaper and the quilt his mother had knit folded up on the ottoman. 

“It’s kind of a mess.. I tried to ya know.. clean up but you caught me off guard, when you were a kid. You’d sleep in all day on Sundays.” Fp chuckled “had to nearly wack you in the face with a pillow to get up.” 

Jughead looked around, his first grade report card was still hanging proudly on the fridge next to a picture of a little girl and her brother, a floppy grey beanie hanging from his head. It was painful, chest achingly hard to see everything laid out right in front of him, but still.. he was angry. So damn angry. 

“You wanna talk about waking up? Do You know how many times I couldn’t wake you up after one of your binges? how many times I cried into your damn flannel just trying to make you wake up? To   
Make you look at me?” Jughead hissed, his arms crossed as he hovered over his father, the bearded man slumped on the couch the fight drained from his body. 

“I know. I know son. I’m sorry, about everything, the alcohol, your mother, the pain. I can’t take it back, god knows I wish I could.” He whispered 

“And then... after everything I did for you.. I was ten! I needed you and you let Fred take me, you let him take me from my home, from you.. I wanted to be here. I should’ve been here!” The dark haired boy shouted, tears spilling down his cheeks. 

Fp stood then, shaking his head   
“No, no you shouldn’t have. I can apologize for a lot of things but sending you to live with Fred Andrews is one thing I’ll never apologize for because god damn look at you, you’re this... strong.. independent, healthy young man with a future. If you had stayed here... no. You would never grow up here. I would never let that happen.” 

“It wasn’t your choice! It was mine!” He bellowed, his fist landing into his fathers chest sending him stumbling. 

“Go ahead son. Go ahead hit me. You were only ten it wasn’t your choice. I made the right choice.”   
Fp whispered, taking the punches and smacks Jughead threw his way. 

“No you didnt, your choice sucked!” Jughead cried. He knew he was being pathetic and dramatic and childish but he didn’t care he needed to do this, to hit and punch and scream. It was so pent up it was burying him alive. 

“I needed you! I wanted to be with you, it’s been Years! How do you live with yourself?! How could you do that to me?! To our family?” 

And then it was over. 

He collapsed into his fathers arms, hicupping sobs mufffled by his shirt as Fp squeezed him tight to his chest. 

“I’m so sorry Jug. I’m so sorry.” He whispered. 

They stay like that for what felt like hours before Jughead pulled away, swiping under his nose and standing tall. 

“I forgive you. I have to, I can’t keep living like this anymore. I need you in my life. I need to know you’re here if I need you Okay? I need my dad, my real dad.” Jughead stared into the matching eyes of his father as Fp nodded slow and serious 

“I’m not going to let you down. Not again. I promise you that.. I have to know.. what changed your mind? What made you come looking for me.” 

Off on the corner wall was a framed picture of a group of people in matching leather jackets, grins on their faces, a shock of blonde hair caught his eye. Betty was sitting on Reggie’s shoulders, her arms reaching for Fp as the older man held a hand out to her. 

“Same thing that changed your mind.” 

Jughead turned to the door. It was going to take time and effort, equal parts on both ends but they were going to make it work. 

Lord knows Betty wasn’t going to let them fail.


	11. Chapter 11

“It’s a dress, you’ve worn a dress before haven’t you?” Joaquin held up the flimsy piece of black fabric in his hands, rotating the dress and holding it towards her body clumsily. 

Betty cooper sighed, her eyes squinted and questioning, of course she’d never worn a dress before, in what street fight would a dress be appropriate? she’d worn jeans to tall boys wedding and shorts to Reggie’s baby sisters christening. Dresses were not her forte to say the least. 

“No Joaquin I haven’t. not to mention the fact that this dress has ties and a zipper! Who needs that much protection in a dress? If I had known it was going to be this difficult I would have told Veronica that she was allowed to come over.” Betty huffed, dropping down on the couch completely disheartened, a curling iron in one hand and a mascara wand in the other. 

“Oh no, I may not be the best gay best friend around, I’m definitely no Kevin, but I do have somewhat of a brain and I know we can figure this out. Come on Betty this is your first high school dance with a boy who adores you, you’re going to look beautiful even if the dress Veronica picked out for you looks like something out of Saw.” The long haired serpent winced, his fingers working at unlacing the back. 

It was the night of homecoming, exactly a week since Jughead had nervously asked her in her tiny trailer, his shaky voice matching her shaky nerves. She was a wreck, an uneasy feeling she usually only got before a drug trade off shook her whole body. Makeup she was used too, red lips and heavy mascara, she had an image to uphold, the Serpent princess leading her boys in tight jeans and combat boots, but curling irons and bandage dresses with “built in corsets”? Yeah, that was far beyond her knowledge. 

“Okay well, I could just leave my hair like normal, my curls aren’t too crazy today.” Betty stared into the shiny mirror on her wall, her blonde curls wild and loose. Okay so maybe they were a little crazy. 

“I’m sorry did you say leave your hair like that?” 

The door to the blondes trailer swung open revealing a sharply dressed Reggie Mantle, his leather jacket covering his suit.  
“Not gonna happen, you look like axel rose. I’ve got a sister, im pretty handy with a curling iron, sit down and shut up.” Reggie gently shoved Betty back onto the couch taking Veronica’s loaned iron into his hands and getting to work.  
“So rumor has it that pussycat is kind of into me. The singer, crazy talented with a body like you wouldn’t believe, I’m making that kitty mine tonight, mark my words mi amigos.” 

Joaquin rolled his eyes, his fingers prying the strings from the corset loose, when he finally got it open he sighed deeply, a mumbled “praise god” spoken under his breath. 

“I don’t doubt you Reggie. Lord knows why but you always manage to get the girl.” Betty tilted her head back, a silly smile catching his. 

“It’s my undeniable charm and apparently my insane hairdresser skills. Take a look for yourself I’m a master.” The tall, muscled boy judged her towards the mirror, grinning when her jaw nearly dropped. 

It did look amazing, gone was the frizz and wild curls poking in every direction, her hair was now smoothed into perfect waves that lay past her shoulders down to her back, her shiny honey locks were parted perfectly, a swipe of bang falling softly into one side of her face. 

“Reggie...” betty started, catching his eye in the reflection of the mirror. 

“I just curled it, it’s your hair, your face.” His cocky ego slipping for just a moment as his eyes softened and his voice lowered. They had grown up together, fought together, been through nearly everything together, he was her brother and she was his sister even without blood the bond they had was unbreakable. 

“I got it!” 

Joaquin broke the moment, his hands holding up the slip of silky ink black fabric triumphantly, a satisfied smile on his face.

“It is unlaced and ready to be slipped on, hurry up so I can get it tied on, Jughead should be here any minute.” 

Betty stumbled to the bedroom, the heels she had been practicing wearing all day catching on her throw rug. Veronica had been right, the dress fit perfectly and it felt amazing, the expensive silk cool on her skin, she could almost feel Jugheads hands on her bare arms, his breath on her neck.  
Just as the day dreaming blondes eyes fluttered closed Joaquin rushed in the room, a tiny gasp falling from his lips.

“sexy as hell” he praised, spinning her around to tie her back.

They both walked out to the living room, Reggie whistling low and appreciatively 

“Looking good princess.” He grinned. 

“Well if it isn’t sandra dee.” 

Betty whipped around, her cheeks nearly splitting at the sight in front of her. Fp was leaning against her open door frame, his smile proud and warm as he stared at the beautiful young woman he had taken in. The bearded man had a disposable camera in his right hand

“Fp, you better not try taking pictures of me.” She warned. 

The lead serpent raised his hands in surrender  
“I’m just taking pictures of my son, it’s not my fault that his date just so happens to be the one person I’ve been trying to get a photo of for years.” 

“I don’t want any pictures either.” 

The familiar voice of the boy in question came from outside the trailer, Jughead was making his way up the steps when he stopped abruptly, his eyes widening comically as he swallowed thickly. He looked amazing, his jet black hair was beanie free and the natural waves that were usually caged hung loose, a single strand falling in his eyes. He was wrapped up in a fitted black suit a matching bow tie around his neck. James Dean eat your heart out. 

Jugheads eyes followed her bare legs all the way up to her strapless black dress. His gaze burning into hers as he made his way over to her, with shaky hands he held out a corsage of red roses 

“You look..beautiful doesn’t even begin to describe how you look” He whispered. Ignoring everyone else in the room. Her Scarlett blush nearly matched her roses and she smiled, her fingers gently touching his cheek as he slid the wristlet on 

“Thankyou, you don’t look so bad yourself.” 

A flash and the click of a shutter had them both blinking in the leather wearing mans direction, another flash sent them both stumbling back. 

“Dad!” Jughead exclaimed 

“Fp!” Betty sighed at the same time. 

But the older man was relentless  
“I missed way too much of your life to not take pictures, you two are a handsome couple and you are going to let me take pictures! Got it?”  
His tone left no space for argument and in an instant Jughead had his arm wrapped tight around Betty’s shoulders. 

“Best not to step on a snake” he whispered in Betty’s ear, smiling when she giggled.

“I’d have to agree with you.” 

Veronica lodge came gliding into the trailer 

“I know you said you didn’t want us meeting you here but I had to make sure you made it into the dress and the... oh are we taking pictures? Perfect! Archiekins! Pictures!” 

The dark haired beauty nudged herself in between the pair, wrapping her arms around Betty. Betty’s eyes found Jugheads over the new group of people, he shrugged his shoulders, a smile tipping his cheeks. 

Betty smiled back 

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
